You're My Obsession
by STCabbie
Summary: Ahahahahahaha I was bored so I started a WHOLE NEW PROJECT. Feel the fever. Yeah. Srs bsnss. I promise it's better than this summary. Honestly...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my little peeps. So, basically, after my second story, my friends were all like "Oh my God, write more!" and one of them was seriously pushy about it, being all like "And it has to actually have chapters this time!" and I was all like, "Gem, chill,". So, this story will have chapters. I'm debating on whether I should make it Soul x Maka or Kidd x Maka. I suppose we'll see as the story unfolds... Goodbye my little friends. And enjoy the reading! And PS: I'm English. So sorry, my American pallies! And before I forget, a huge thank you to my two best friends, Gemma and Sophia. Love you, guys!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Soul Eater, but I don't

**You're My Obsession**

**Chapter 1**

Maka and Soul walked side-by-side under the scythes, cloaked in silence.

'So,' Maka said, 'what do you think he wants us for?'

Soul shrugged, his jacket slipping slightly as he did. 'No clue. You're the smart one here, bookworm; figure it out.'

She glared at her partner. 'I don't know why he called us. It could be for anything. Maybe he wants us to take extra classes again. Maybe it's something to do with my father. Or perhaps it's to check up on our progress.'

This lightened the Weapon's shoulders. 'Yeah, that would be cool.'

'We're almost there, aren't we? We have 96 Kishin souls.'

'We'd better not screw up this time. I don't want to go through all of that again.'

Maka grinned. 'I promise we won't. We win this time. I promise I'll turn you into a Death Scythe.'

'Don't worry, Maka, I know you will.'

At this point, they had arrived into the Death Room, where Lord Death himself stood, towering over two of his most trusted students.

'Hii! Heeey! How ya doin'?!' he greeted them, waving a huge gloved hand. His voice carried his regular cartoony voice, which he used so he didn't frighten his kids. 'Bet you're wonderin' why I called ya here today!'

Maka smiled at him. 'Afternoon, Lord Death. We were, actually. Right, Soul?'

The boy mumbled something and looked at his shoes.

'Well,' Death chirped, 'one of our newest teams took a mission, but they're very, uhm...'

'Crap?' Soul suggested.

'Weak?' Maka spat.

'Inexperienced,' Lord Death decided, nodding his huge head. 'Quite. Anyway, I want you two to follow them and help them out just in case.'

'Just in case what?' Soul asked.

'They end up...'

'Dead,' Maka grinned, nodding her pretty head. 'I get it. We'll keep out of sight. Leave it to us.'

Lord Death patted her on the head. 'They just left. The Kishin is on Middle East Street. Go quickly.'

Maka nodded and she and Soul turned and ran from the room, down past the scythes, and through the school. For some strange reason they hadn't brought Soul's motorbike that morning, so they were left to run. But that didn't matter. Middle East Street wasn't too far from the DWMA.

'Come on, Soul!' Maka hissed, dodging through the shadows. It was dark, the street lamps fluttering to life, and it provided them with the perfect cover. Suddenly, Soul grabbed Maka's arm.

'Careful. They're up there.'

She looked carefully and saw two small kids, a girl and a boy. The boy was shaking as he walked up and yelled at a huge Kishin towering above his puny head.

'Hey! Look at me!'

The Kishin looked, confused, but not seemingly angry.

'We're here to kill you!' the boy yelped, holding his arm out. 'Mary, transform!'

The young girl trembled as she shone and was replaced by a war hammer. It looked too big and heavy in the boy's little hands, but he managed to lift and smack the Kishin with it.

This angered the monster, a huge skeletal thing that grinned. It's claws reached out and swiped at the boy, sending him flying into the building opposite.

'Maka,' Soul growled.

'Right.'

Together, they stepped from the shadows, stuck close together. Maka's familiar black trench coat fluttered around her ankles, and her ash-blonde hair was in their regular bunches. Soul grinned at his Meister, who glared at the Kishin.

'We're your opponents now. Leave the kids alone.'

The boy was slumped on the ground, Mary quivering at his side. 'Who are you?' she whispered.

'Your seniors. Now shut up and stay still.'

'Soul! Let's go!'

The Weapon shone and hurtled up into the air before landing neatly in his partner's gloved hand. She spun him around her shoulders, feeling her arms warm, before she stopped in a defensive position.

'Let's get this finished.'

'I couldn't agree more,' Soul put in, his reflection gleaming in the blade of the scythe. 'One blow?'

'Yep.'

'Let's go, then.'

'Let's.'

Maka swung Soul high over her head, and jumped above the Kishin's head, before burying the blade in between the monster's head. With one skilful slash, the monster dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. Then he was gone, leaving a single Kishin egg behind him.

'That was easy,' Soul bluffed, back as a human. Reaching out, he plucked the soul and looked to Maka.

'Go ahead,' she giggled, and nodded as her partner swallowed the soul with a loud gulp.

'Delicious.' He turned and grabbed his Meister. 'But not as good as your cooking.'

'Soul!' Maka protested as he kissed her cheek.

'Be quiet!' he grumbled. 'I didn't hear you complaining last night!'

She flushed a deep red and hugged him around the waist. 'This is the most you're getting, so deal with it.'

'Uh, excuse me...' a small voice mumbled. 'But... who are you?'

Maka turned her head against Soul's chest to look at the two small kids. With a hesitant sigh, she pulled back, hanging on to her partner's arm instead.

'Scythe Meister Maka. Nice to meet you. And this is my Weapon, Soul.'

He grunted at them.

'Let's cut to the point. We were asked by Lord Death to follow you. He knew you would need help. Come with us; we need to go report to him.'

Mary gulped. 'Isn't Lord Death... scary?'

Maka looked at her. 'Of course he isn't. Where did you get that idea from? He's a lovely person. To us, at least. But maybe it's because we're best friends with Kidd.'

'Or maybe,' Soul grinned, taking Maka's hand in his, 'it's because soon I'll be a Death Scythe. 97, Maka.'

She grinned back at him, eyes sparkling. 'Just three and one left to go.'


	2. Chapter 2

Heya, little friends, and thanks for tuning in to more whatever-the-hell-I-named-this-story. I meant to upload yesterday, but one thing led to another, and I ended up spending ALL EVENING writing a bloody essay. That didn't go down well with my parents because we were meant to be going to dinner that night to celebrate my older sister getting a full-time job. I ended up staying home, with hot chocolate and pasta. Aah, good times. Anyway, I'll TRY to upload two chapters tonight, because I promised my two best friends SOPHIA and GEMMA (shout-outs, guys!) that I would. So, enjoy my crazy little world! Oh, and I just realized, I made a mistake at the very end of the last chapter, counting the souls up to 101. Terribly sorry! Won't happen again!

Disclaimer: I SERIOUSLY WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER.

**You're My Obsession**

**Chapter 2 **

Soul and Maka walked briskly through the halls of the DWMA, two small children behind them. Mary stuck close to her Meister, bumping his shoulder as she shook. Her small hazelnut bob did nothing to shield her terrified face.

'Hey, Mary, we'll be fine,' the boy said gently, his shaggy black fringe falling into his face. His voice, now stronger yet still weak, held a strong Irish accent (_aha, Sophia, there you are!_).

Maka spun to look at them, walking backwards, arms folded neatly behind her back. 'I promise, Lord Death is really friendly. Haven't you ever reported in to him before?'

Brian wavered. 'Well, yeah, but...'

'He's a cool person,' Soul agreed, grabbing Maka's arm. 'Get over here, you. Look, his door's in front of my face.'

'Are you ready?' the Meister asked, smiling. 'I promise, Lord Death is nice. We love him, don't we, Soul?'

'Whatever you say, babe.'

The four walked under the arches towards Lord Death, who was stood with his back to them.

'Admirable skill,' he chuckled, without looking. 'I'm very proud of you, Maka and Soul. You together create a formidable team.'

Maka grinned. 'Thanks, Lord Death. We successfully captured the soul, so we're what, three away?'

'Yes,' the lord of death crowed. 'Very well done. I watched everything through the mirror, and from what I saw, I'm extremely relived I sent you two along.

'Brian, Mary, you went about attacking the Kishin all wrong. You ran, shrieking at the top of your lungs, and your attacks were filled with fear and stupidity, not courage and brains.

'And, so, after watching that display, something clicked.' He turned round to face them, bringing his two huge hands to press together. 'I was thinking, what if Maka and Soul gave you two some extra lessons?'

'WHAT?!' Soul spat.

'MAKA CHOP!'

Soul groaned and clutched his head, fingers gingerly feeling the cave in his scalp.

'Be quiet,' Maka growled, holding her dictionary close to her chest, 'when Lord Death is speaking.'

The lord bounced. 'Quite, thank you, Maka. Anyhoo, I think it's a splendid idea. Maka, you gain some experience with teaching and children...'

The girl blushed furiously at this.

'And, Soul, well, you gain experience with just general behaviour. You are far too hostile, my boy. Perhaps lessons with these two will help improve that.

'Anyway, that's all. Well done on collecting another soul, team! You can be on your way now! I have to call Kid.'

With that, Lord Death turned and breathed into his mirror. His son popped up, black hair ruffled, the three white stripes on one side out of line with each other.

'What is it, Father?' Kid asked, stifling a yawn. 'I'm extremely tired.'

'I was just checking in on you, Kid, there's no need to become agitated!'

'Hi, Kid!' Maka called, waving from behind a freshly-recovered Soul. The three exchanged greetings, and then Maka grabbed her weapon's shoulder.

'Can we head home now? I'm soooo tired.'

'Would you like me to carry you?' Soul joked, hitching her up, one arm supporting her back, the other the back of her knees.

'Soul!' she choked, struggling with her skirt. 'Put me down!'

'Nope!'

Lord Death chuckled at them. 'Go on home, kids. I'll make sure these two get back home safely. Be here bright and early tomorrow morning for your first lesson!'

'Will do!' Maka called, draping an arm over Soul's shoulder. 'Bye!'

Smirking his shark smile, the weapon carried his Meister all the way through the DWMA and to his motorbike. He then proceeded to drive home, and well, they both had cereal and went to bed.

But in the same bed.

With only pyjamas separating them.

Excruciatingly thing pyjamas.

With Soul curled tightly around Maka.

Not that there was anything distracting about that at all...

Anyway, aside from this scarily tempting situation, Soul had no problem falling asleep, quickly and painlessly.

XXX

The next morning, Soul and Maka stood outside in the training grounds of the DWMA. Soul wore black jeans with his familiar leather jacket and black hair band. Maka had her white shirt, cream pullover, red and black plaid skirt and her ankle-length trench coat.

And her boots. You can't forget Maka's badass boots.

Anyway, they were stood on the soft grass, waiting impatiently for the small team to arrive.

'These two need to learn the meaning of "be on time", I mean, come on!' Soul growled.

'Calm down,' Maka crooned, rubbing his arm. 'They aren't that late. We're been worse for things more important.'

'More important than teaching the little bastards not to die? Sure, okay.'

'Hey, Mary, let's go!' a familiar Irish accent squeaked. 'We're late!'

'Calm down,' the girl whimpered. 'I'm sure they won't mind. Well, maybe Soul. But Maka's nice, anyway.'

'HA!' the girl yelled, punching the air. 'Point one to me, Soul!' She suddenly composed herself and smoothed a pigtail. 'Anyway, morning, guys. Welcome to your first lesson of Maka 101.'

'Why not Soul 101?'

'Because I'm cooler,' Maka giggled, tugging on her white gloves. 'Anyway, guys, we've got a fun lesson planned. I suppose. Anyway, this should prove educational. Soul, let's go.'

They joined hands and Soul was a scythe, his curved black-and-red zigzag blade glinting. Maka spun him around above her head before stopping in a defensive position.

'Now, for the first lesson, I just want to see how you two work together. So, let's go.'

Mary transformed into a war hammer and landed in Brian's little hands. He held her up, arms straining.

'No, no, no,' Maka snapped. 'Your soul wavelengths are all out of shape. How can you two possibly work together if your wavelengths don't match?

'Look, Brian, try to lift Soul off the ground.' Maka placed her partner down, and the small boy did the same. When he attempted to pick Soul up, he managed to heave the very end of his shaft off the grass before he dropped it.

'Ow!' Soul complained.

'Shut up, Soul,' Maka sighed. 'Look, Brian, watch.'

She shut her eyes and focused on Mary's soul, before she reached and picked the weapon up. Spinning Mary around, Maka got a feel for this girl's form, and ran at a large oak tree, smashing straight through it.

'See?' she grinned, giving the girl back to her actual Meister. 'I can match my wavelengths to Mary's, and so I can wield her without problems. We'll get there eventually, I'm sure. And besides, Soul isn't the easiest of weapons anyway. I should call in Tsubaki to help.

'But anyway, let's see how you attack together. Try to smash that tree down over there.'

Brian nodded, and held Mary tightly in his hands. His skinny little legs pumped as he ran towards the designated oak tree, and sent his weapon flying into it.

Brian ended up lying on the ground, his weapon back in human form, clutching her head.

All that affected the tree was a small dent. If you didn't look carefully, you wouldn't know it wasn't natural.

Maka ran over and helped Mary up, examining her head. 'Are you okay, guys?'

Soul slapped a hand to his face. 'Poor little Irish dude, you failed big time. So not cool.'

'I'm... sorry...' Brian whimpered, before he passed out.

Maka groaned.

'We have a bloody long way to go.'


End file.
